My 5 Year Old Cousin's Tangled
by EugeneAndRapunzelFitzherbert
Summary: Sophie's 5th birthday party


**A/N: Yes, it has been forever! I've been insanley busy, but here's my FIVE year old cousin's Tangled. This was at her birthday party…which I was invited to, LOL. I was the oldest person there (Well…besides all the adults…who didn't really care about what was going on…)**

Unfortunatly, in my gift bag, I did not get the rights to Tangled. Although, I did get some candy That's good, right?

(Sophie is in the kitchen, staring at her birthday cake, which is a Pascal cookie cake. IT LOOKED SO CUTE AND ADORABLE! SQUEEEE!)

Me: Whatcha doing, Sophie?

Sophie: I can't eat this.

Me: Uhh…why?

Sophie: I can't eat my best friend! (?)

Me: What?

Sophie: This… (points to Pascal's face) that is my best friend. I can't eat him.

* * *

><p>(Sophie is opening her presents. The first one is from her friend Kaitlyn. It is a Flynn Rider doll)<p>

Sophie: Oh, sorry, Kaitlyn, I can't take this. I'm already mawwied to Euwene. (?)

(Next is from her friend Jamie. It's a Rapunzel wig)

Sophie: Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I'm growing my hair out so I can be like myself! (In past stories, she said that she was Rapunzel.)

(The one from her friend Taylor. It's a Pascal plushie.)

Sophie: MY BEST FRIEND! HE DIDN'T DIE! (She didn't eat any of the cake, but the rest of us did. She was crying the whole time.)

(Then, one from MOI! It is a Rapunzel costume. I got it on SALE! YAY!)

Sophie: Yay, Mawy, you brought it back from the tower! (that makes no sense because Rapunzel wore it out of the tower…)

(Then her mom and dad. It is a Rapunzel plushie.)

Sophie: AAAAHHHHHH! THEY CLONED ME! HIDE ME, HIDE ME! (runs behind a chair)

* * *

><p>(Now, we are watching Tangled, of course. Sophie is talking during the whole thing.)<p>

When Flynn comes through the tower….

Sophie: Oh, I remember that! I hit him with my frying pan so hard that it made him go to sleep!

"When Will My Life Begin?"…

Sophie: I hated brushing ALLLLLLL my hair. It was so boring and my arm fell asleep!

"Mother Knows Best"…

Sophie: Hey, Gothel, remember that? (motions to her mom to come over.)

Escaping the tower…

Sophie: That was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FFFUUUUUNNNNNNN!

And, so on and so forth.

* * *

><p>(Coloring Tangled pictures. Kaitlyn is coloring Rapunzel's hair blue.)<p>

Sophie: No, no, no, no, no! My hair is not blue! My hair is wellow! GET IT RIGHT!

(Taylor is coloring her dress orange.)

Sophie: No, no, no, no, no! My dress is purple!

(Jamie is coloring Eugene brown all over…)

Sophie: NO, YOU ARE DOING IT ALL WRONG! (and Sophie was coloring everything wrong, too! )

* * *

><p>(Playing dress up. Sophie is dressed as Rapunzel, Jamie as Snow White, Kaitlyn as Ariel, and Taylor as Cinderella. Unfortunatly, none of the costumes fit me, so I was just watching.)<p>

Sophie: I, Rapunzel, am proud to finally be a Disney Princess!

Jamie: I have been a Disney Princess for longer than ALL of you!

Taylor: Yeah, but I'm everyone's favorite!

(Kaitlyn just stands there.)

Sophie: NO, I AM!

Taylor: NO, I AM!

Jamie: NO, I AM!

(They all start fighting. Kaitlyn walks over and breaks them apart)

Kaitlyn: No, no, no, no, no, no! Stop it! We are all equal! (let's just say Kaitlyn is the peace maker…)

Sophie: How should you know? You're underwater all the time.

Jamie: How should YOU know? You're locked in a tower all the time.

Taylor: How should YOU know? You have a bunch a dorks (dwarves) in your house!

Sophie: How sould YOU know? You only have one shoe!  
>Taylor: OH, IT'S ON!<p>

(They kitty fight)

* * *

><p>(After the fight, they got changed back into their clothes and went outside. Sophie finds a yellow flower.)<p>

Sophie: Everyone, come look! I found the magic golden flower that fell from the sky! If I sing to it, I will be healed!

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the party Sophie's theme was, of course, Tangled. She had the Corona banners everywhere, they had a "Find the Lantern" game, but I completley forget what happened in that All I know is that I found the most lanterns. They were actually hard to find<strong>

**So, yeah!**


End file.
